


The Difference in the Shades

by blackPlague



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, shameless porn, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackPlague/pseuds/blackPlague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without plot. BDSM. Some very mild blood play. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference in the Shades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMiddleEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMiddleEast/gifts).



> This is completely shameless, self-indulgent porn. SORRY I'M NOT SORRY. This was written as a Valentine's day gift for the lovely Taylor <3

You tug at the restraints around Dave's wrists, making sure they're secure, then you lean back up. You are kneeling between Dave's legs and he is naked as the day he was born while you still have your jeans on, belt unbuckled, button popped, and zipper down.

Dave looks up at you with those piercing red irises, pupils dilated and eyes wide; all forms of a cool guy façade dead and gone in this moment when nothing else exists. Just you, him, this bed and what you're about to do. 

He's breathing heavily and has a small sheen of perspiration on his forehead. Fuck, you haven't even done anything yet and his cock's already half hard. 

He gulps audibly and you'd probably laugh at his nervousness, except — you're as nervous as he is. Maybe more. 

Your hands are perspiring as you slide your belt out of the loops of your jeans and grip it in with shaking hands. He nods once at you, albeit a tad uncertainly, and you inhale deeply before nudging him to turn sideways. He obliges you and, oh wow, you realise, this must be an uncomfortable position for him, his arms being twisted in an such and abnormal way. 

"Just do it." He mumbles, apparently ignoring the pain in his arms.

You oblige his wishes and steel yourself. You grip the belt a bit harder and hold your arm out. Closing your eyes, you bring it back in a small arc and it makes contact with Dave's skin. You flinch when he hisses. 

"Harder." He tells you and you're worried you might hurt him. That's the last thing you'd ever want. 

Although you know it's what he wants. He told you so, all blushing and quiet mumbling. He made you promise you wouldn't hold back. He wanted you to be rough with him. It's your first time fucking him, he said, and he wants to make it count. So you prepare yourself and do it again, leather sounding out against tender, reddening skin. His cry of pain sounds suspiciously like a moan.

When you do it again, you know for sure. He moans loudly, all pleasure, no pain outlining it. He nods furiously, head turned sideways, and you do it again. The yelp he gives is one of pure masochist pleasure. He's panting, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, and you feel yourself getting a bit clammy. You drop the belt on the bed and rub the violently red skin. He gives a quiet sound of pleasure at that. 

You turn him so he lies on his back and you take off your glasses, which are sliding down off your face. You place them on the side table almost on top of his shades which lie face down and wobble slightly when you graze them. Next to them, the half-empty bottle of lube stands with a condom on top of it. You move the condom onto the table and pick up the lube. You slick up two of your fingers and drop the bottle on the bed next to the belt. 

You bring your fingers down to his entrance and when you look up, he is staring at you intently, cock fully hard and you've got to admit, the sight of him all spread out is making your boxers feel tighter. Your index finger circles the ring of tight muscle and you hear his breath hitch as you lean down and attach your lips to his inner thigh. He bucks his hips slightly when your teasing doesn't let up. 

He whines this little impatient whine of pure need. You smile against his skin and decide to tease him just a little more before finally sliding a finger inside. He tenses and inhales sharply; relaxes after a few seconds, and you start moving around. 

True, you've never fucked him, but this isn't the first time you've done this. Sometimes, you do this while you blow him. He never asks for it; is too proud to, but you do it anyway because you know it's what he wants. 

He must want this a lot, you muse, to have actually sat you down and asked you to fuck him; to hit him and bite him and not to hold back. You'd have never pinned him for a masochist, much less a submissive bottom. You've been learning a lot about him lately in these four and a half weeks of dating after knowing him for what seems like an eternity. 

Little thirteen-year-old you never would've guessed that at some point, he'd have a submissive Dave spread out underneath him. Sixteen-year-old John only dreamt about it, fantasised about something you thought you'd never have. Now, nineteen-year-old you finger fucks Dave and attaches his mouth onto his hipbones, sucking violently and leaving a mark.

You revel in the soft noises he makes, and he rocks his hips softly, trying to accommodate your fingers as you insert a third one and move it around. Your teeth scrape along his hipbone and he lets out a poorly muffled gasp.

In the back of your mind, you remember one of the things he told you quietly and bashfully, looking down at his hands. _Scratch me, bite me, hit me, fuck, make me bleed. Just. Please._

So with that in mind and determination in your heart, you scrape your teeth (still buckteeth and dorky, goddammit) along the pelvic bone that forms the V that you love so until you draw blood. He hisses although something tells you that it was more pleasure than pain. 

Dave's body spasms when you find that spot inside him that makes him see stars. He groans and you move your fingers more, bumping against the spot again. 

"John," he moans. "Please."

He doesn't look at you when he says it. You smirk slightly and look up at his upturned face. "Please what?"

"Please," he mumbles, looking straight into your eyes now. "Please... f–fuck me."

Your smirk dissipates. All the blood in your head rushes down to a totally different head and your dick pulses uncomfortably. You nod dumbly at his words and have enough mind to retract your fingers. His answering exhale is almost a relaxed one. 

You sit back on your heels and it takes you a moment to register that Dave is actually spread out, submissive, pliant, bound and ready, waiting for _you._

You can't scramble out of the rest of your clothes fast enough. 

Pants and underwear discarded, you reach for the condom, roll it onto yourself, and you have to bite your lip to prevent a small groan from escaping because fucking _finally_ , your dick is getting the attention it's been screaming for. You lube yourself up and give a hiss of pleasure. Okay, you decide, you need to fuck Dave, _now_.

You line yourself up with his entrance and when you slide inside him, something inside you just clicks. You feel him clenching up and see the discomfort that's clear on his face. 

"Just do it, John, come on." He grits out. "Fuck me."

You exhale deeply and grab at his hips, lifting them up for a better angle. As you do so, you decide not to hold back and just slide into him all the way, no pausing for consideration, no mercy. 

He throws his head back when you are buried to the hilt and gives a choked cry of pain. 

It feels so incredibly good, fuck. You expected this to feel this... intense. His muscles clench around you when you thrust shallowly, testing the waters. He gives a small moan on an exhale. 

You notice the small drops of crimson on his hip from where you bit him and then something inside you snaps. All bets are off now. He wants rough, well, you'll give him rough.

You thrust a little deeper, a little harder and you dig you nails into his hips, hard enough to bruise.

He moans on each of your thrusts, and his legs wrap around your waist, forcing you in deeper. Your moans mix in with his.

You drop your head onto his chest and bite, hard as you can. You draw blood and he moans louder at that. You repeat it again, biting his shoulder this time. Your teeth break skin every time and your thrusts never let up.

When you lean back up to readjust yourself, he moans even louder than before, arches his back and tightens his legs around you. 

"T-there," he chokes out. "Fuck, ri-ight there."

You thrust shallowly against the spot you're pressed up against and he cries out, body trembling. 

You stay in that upright position, thrusting up againsts his spot time after time, earning cry after pleasured cry. One of your hands trails up his chest and stops at the collarbone. You trace it gently before you apply pressure and scratch at it, leaving violent red in your wake. You press harder and draw blood. He arches up against you at that.

Your fingers trail down his chest and abdomen, scratching all the way down. You stop just short of his cock, which is already leaking, and you want to grab hold of him, see how much louder you can make him scream. 

But no. You have a plan, and that plan does not include jerking him off. It includes fucking him until he comes: no hands involved. You put your mind on the task at hand and thrust harder. 

You know he's close when he starts rambling. It's just a thing he does, and you find it otherwise adorable but right now it's just damn hot. Just seeing how incoherent he gets, how he mumbles your name over and over and "ohholyshitJohnpleasefuckmehardermoremoreJohnfuuuuck." 

His babbling breaks off into a wordless cry when he comes. The force of it leaves him trembling and you have to control yourself in order to fuck him through it. His come splatters over his stomach and reaches even as far as his collarbone. 

You thrust a few more times until he shudders, indicating that he's done. Spent. And quite literally, fucked. 

You pull out, your dick still throbbing and hard. You consider coming over his stomach to mix in with his come before the perfect idea strikes you. 

Dave is panting heavily and looking at you with a hint of confusion in his face.

"You didn't...?" He asks between gasps.

"Not yet." You answer, and you don't skip a beat when you state, "I want to fuck your mouth."

He groans quietly and whispers a "Shit yeah."

Leaning back, you take off the condom and crawl up his body, nearly straddling his chest. You brace your hands against the bedframe. He makes eye contact with you up until he takes your dick into his mouth and swirls his toungue around the head. You groan deeply and cant your hips forward, slipping past his lips. He sucks and adds just the right amount of pressure every time your push into his mouth. 

It takes three more thrusts before you're throwing your head back and spilling into his mouth. You come so hard you see stars. 

He licks you through it but ultimately, he still gets come on his face when you pull out and where he couldn't swallow it.

You retreat and kneel down next to him. You take in his wrecked appearance: the red drops of blood here and there, the come painting his stomach, the already forming bruises on his hips and neck, and the way he just seems to glow, even as wrecked as he is. 

He looks at you impatiently. 

"You gonna untie me anyday soon, Egbert?"

You snap back into reality. "Oh, uh, right." 

As you untie him, he chuckles. "It's not like it's the only time we're gonna do this. Because that," he sits up and rubs at his incredibly raw wrists. "Was," he pecks your lips. "Awesome." 

You chuckle and run a hand through his sweat damp hair.

"Good for a first timer, huh?"

"Eh. Had better." 

Instead of the playful punch to the shoulder, you opt for pressing down on a forming bruise. He tenses and holds back a gasp. 

"How much longer d'you think until we can go again?"


End file.
